Don and Jess: Corporate Warriors
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Here is the fourth one in the series. This one is going to be a bit more emotional and maybe a little ooc for Don but it'll be good. There is a bit more team interaction as well. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I'm on a role with these stories. Here is the fourth one in the series. This one is going to be a bit more emotional and maybe a little ooc for Don but it'll be good. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI NY. Just wishing really hard that I did.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don had just sat down on his couch when there was a knock at his door. Sighing, he got up and looked through the peep hole. He was surprised to see his partner standing on the other side.

"Jess what are you doing here?" Don asked.

"What was it you said a couple of weeks ago about partners disappearing on one another?" Jess asked.

Don tried to give a smile but couldn't. "I'm sorry Jess." he moved aside. "Come on in."

Jess entered with a frown on her face. "Are you ok Don?"

Don motioned to the couch. "Take a seat and I'll grab some drinks."

Jess sat down, but she could tell something was really bothering Don. He came back with two wine glasses filled half full with a red wine. He handed one to Jess then sat down next to her.

"A little boy died because his mother's boyfriend wanted her to move in with him." Don said.

Jess put her wine glass down and faced him. Don drank his in one gulp and placed his glass next to Jess'.

"He couldn't take no for an answer so he set fire to her apartment, not even bothering to check if the kid was home and the little guy died of smoke inhalation before he could get to his window to get out." Don explained.

Jess placed her hand on Don's shoulder. "Why was he home alone?"

Don shook his head. "His mother had to work. She couldn't take the time to stay home with her sick son."

"Some people don't have that choice Don. But she should have at least gotten someone to watch him." Jess said in what she hoped was a soothing tone.

Don nodded, knowing she was right. Jess looked at him.

"I got a call from Stella about ten minutes before I came over. She and the others are going out tonight and wanted to know if we were coming." Jess said.

Don sighed. "Jess I'm not really in the mood."

"Don I know this case got to you but you can't stay in and dwell on it." Jess said. "Come on, we'll just go for an hour and if you still want to leave then we will."

"You don't have to leave just because I might." Don said.

Jess gave a small laugh. "Don you're my partner. You're stuck with me. Deal with it."

Don gave his own laugh. "Alright. You know where they're going to be?"

Jess nodded and they left.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny laughed as Lindsay chucked a lemon at Hawkes for something he said.

"Hey be careful Montana. You have any idea how much lemon juice hurts once it gets in your eye?" Danny teased.

Lindsay gave him a look. "No Messer I don't. But how about I put some in your eye and you can show me."

Mac and Stella barely suppressed a laugh as Hawkes choked on his beer. Mac patted him on the back and looked over at the bar. He smiled.

"Well look who decided to join us." he said.

The others looked over and saw Don and Jess making their way over with their own beers. Jess, who had heard Mac's comment, smiled.

"Yeah I managed to drag him out." she said.

Don gave her a playful glare. "You did not drag me anywhere. I came of my own free will."

Danny snorted and whispered something to Lindsay that made her laugh. Don turned his glare to his friend.

"You got something to say Messer?" Don asked as he pulled Jess' chair out for her to sit then sat in his own chair.

Danny shook his head with a smirk. "No, nothing."

Mac shook his own head, laughing. "Alright don't make me separate you two."

Jess smiled and leaned over to Don. "I'll find out from Lindsay what he said tomorrow."

Don smiled. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

Jess laughed and smacked his arm.

"So what were you all talking about before Angell and I arrived?" Don asked.

"Well Hawkes had just made a nice comment that caused Lindsay to throw a piece of lemon at him." Stella said.

Jess gave Hawkes a look. "Do we want to know?"

Mac shook his head. "Sheldon has had enough fruit thrown at him."

Hawkes gave Mac a look of thanks. "It wasn't that bad." He flinched when Lindsay looked at him. "Never mind. I'm sorry Linds."

Lindsay nodded and Danny laughed again.

"Geez Hawkes. You're scared of a woman half your size." Danny said.

Before Hawkes could respond, Lindsay planted her elbow in Danny's gut. Danny's face wrinkled in pain as he doubled over with his head on the table. The others busted with laughter while Lindsay patted Danny's head.

"And you were just taken down by a woman half your size Messer." Don laughed.

Danny just grunted and glared at Lindsay.

"That was mean Montana." he said.

Lindsay just smiled.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess laughed as Don pulled up to her apartment.

"Now see, aren't you glad I got you out?" Jess asked, turning to look at her partner.

Don nodded with a smile. "Yeah alright I am. Thank you Jess."

Jess shook her head. "No need to thank me Don. I'm your partner. It's my job to make sure you don't lock yourself up after cases."

Don gave her a side glance. "You've been taking lessons from Stel haven't you?"

Jess put on an innocent smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Don laughed. "Alright Jess, I'll see you in the morning."

Jess said goodnight and got out of the car. Don waited until she was in the building before he drove away, a smile still across his face.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Well that's done. The team interaction was a little hard to right but I think it's ok. Let me know what you think. Remember my flames policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
